Snow White Parody Version
by Shana Granger
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bisa Putri Salju lucu-lucuan? Read and Review please


**Snow White Parody Version**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: Snow White Parody Version

Genre: Humor and Parody

Rated: K+ or T

Characters: Rin K. and Len K.

By: Aisha Mulyasyafitri a.k.a ShanaSparkyuE.L.F

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya fanfic ini saja

Caution: Gaje, Aneh, Abal, Humor GARING tingkat dewa, typo (mungkin).

Note: ' = ngomong dalam hati

" = Ngomong diluar (?) hati

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Ada seorang ratu yang suangaaattt cuantiikk bernama 'M1ku Cuantiiikk Clalllu Sukahh Kepoin Cermin Ajaib' (Shana: etdah, panjang amet -_-). Ia mempunyai anak tiri bernama Rin(so). Kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Miku tak sebanding dengan hatinya. Dia ratu yang sewenang-wenang mengatur kerajaannya. Sedangkan anak tirinya, Rin(so) tak kalah cantiknya. Rin sangat baik hati kepada semua orang. Sang Ratu, Miku memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib yang sering die ajak ngobrol (Shana: duh...kayaknya Miku Nee-Chan harus ke dokter deh ._. #DiTimpukMikuPakekNegi). Pada suatu hari, Miku sedang bersolek di cermin ajaibnya

"Puji kulit kerang ajaib. Siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" tanya Miku sambil terus menatap dirinya lewat pantulan cermin.

"Kulit kerang ajaib? Lu kena penyakit Spongebobnesia akut ya?" tanya tu cermin aneh balik.

"Eh salah. Wahai cermin ajaib, siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanya Miku dengan pembetulan kata.

"Putri Rin" jawab tu cermin singkat. Aneh ada cermin bisa ngemeng.

"Siapa yang terkece didunia ini?" tanya Ratu Miku sedikit kaget.

"Author Shana" jawab tu cermin.

"Woy author! Cerminnye rusak kali! Betulin dulu dong!" kata Miku sambil tereak tereak geje. Author kecehh pun datang.

"Cerminya kagak rusak kok mpok. Cerminnya jujur buanged. Mungkin otak elu yang rusak, cermin diajak ngobrol" kata author Shana frontalan yang dihadiahkan pukulan keras dari si Manusia Negi. Author pun pergi ke negara antah berantah.

"Siapa orang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanya si Manusia Negi LAGI.

"BUSET DAH! NI ORANG KEPO TINGKAT DEWA! UDEH GUE BILANG, YANG CUANTIK ITU PRINCESS RIN!" bentak tu cermin aneh.

Ratu Negi yang kaget mendengarnya langsung terasa tersambar petir di siang bolong, mata berkunang-kunang ampe jadi kunang-kunang, darah naek Monas ato Tugu Kujang, badan gemetar kayak hape yang pakek mode getar, muka pucet kayak Miss Kunti, mata belo ampe bola mata keluar (?), keluar keringet dingin ampe buat samudra terbaru, tenggorokan gatel kek abis nelen ulet bulu, kesemutan kayak abis nelen sarang semut. Saking marahnya, dia melempar Monas ke cermin itu dan menyebabkan tu cermin pecah-pecah gegara kekurangan vitamin C.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Rin(so)!" kata Miku tereak geje.

-Sementara Itu di taman bunga-

"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Kissing You Babyyy. Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Loving You Babyy" senandung Rin ditaman bunga.

Rin sedang duduk di taman melihat banyak bunga tumbuh disana dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan (bukan kupu-kupu malam ya ._.v)

"RINSO!" kata Miku tereak-tereak pakek TOA mesjid hasil nyolong dari mesjid.

"Yooo Mom! What happen sob? Aya naon? Waeyo?" tanya Rin panjang luebar ampe mulutnya berbusa kaya orang epilepsi.

"Mulai detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, bulan ini, tahun ini, abad ini, LO GUE END!" tereak Miku pakek gaya orang alay.

"Hah? Mak to the sud?" kata RIn niruin gaya emaknye.

"Mulai sekarang, lu angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Titik gak pake koma!" kata Miku.

"Pakek sambel gak neng?" tanya author Shana yang dateng tiba-tiba.

"Gak! Pake sendal!" kata Miku cembedud. "Mulai sekarang kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" sambung Miku. Rin hanya diem tapi ngeangkat 1 kakinya.

"Ini udah bunda" kata Rin dengan polos. Miku hanya menggeleng kepalanya kayak orang lagi nge-disko. "Maksudnya apa sih bunda? Akuhhh gakk ngerti. Jelasin dong" sambung Rin dengan anak ucing eyes-nya

"Et dah, ni anak oon amet. Untung gue bukan emak kandungnye. Kalo gue emak kandungnye, gue udeh gila kali ye" gumam Miku pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Rinnykuuuhh, caiiannkkkuhh, cintakkuuhhh (Lebaynya author kumad ;A;)/)

"Maksudnya, kamu harus pergi dari sini, Rinnykuuuhh, caiiannkkkuhh, cintakkuuhhh" sambung Miku kesal.

"Huhuhu ibu jahat. Ibu peri tolongin Ratih ibu peri!" gumam Rin.

"Sejak kapan elu ganti nama Rin? Kok gak ada tradisi bubur merah bubur putih?" tanya author Shana.

"Tapi, akkuuhhhh harus pergi kemana?" tanya Rin dengan gaya yang SANGAT lebay.

"Kemana aja kek terserah elu. Mau ke luar angkasa kek, ke surga kek, ke langit ketujuh kek, ke hatinya author kek. Terserah elu. Itu sih DeeL alias derita lu! Makanya jadi orang jangan cantik-cantik amet!"cibir Miku.

"Yaelah udah takdir mak, ane cantik gini" kata Rin dengan pedenya. "Gimana caranya supaya aku jadi jelek?" sambung Rin.

"Oplas kek. Tapi digagalin" kata Miku dengan polosnya.

"Astagfirullah. Miku kau sesat sekalee. Gak ada peta ya?" tanya author Shana dengan SANGAT alim.

"Peta?" tanya Rin dan Miku melongo. Author pun pergi.

"Pergi sana. Kemasi barang-barangmu yang tidak berguna itu lalu pergi dari sini!" bentak Miku. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan dan pergi.

Dengan berat hati, Rin meninggalkan kerajaan dan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Kasiaan sekali nasib Rinny~ku, cintakuhh caiiankkuhhh #Lebay. Rin berjalan menelusuri hutan. Ia tidak tau kakinya akan melangkah kemana.

~Skip Time~

Setelah berlama lama menelusuri hutan, Rin menemukan sebuah rumah mini yang sangaaaattttt kecil kek rumah-rumahan barbie. Rin masuk kedalam rumah itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Niatnya sih buat minta minum. Kalo dikasih makanan ato boleh menetap disitu juga gak apa-apa #Nawar

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi ada orang? Bolehkah aku menumpang tinggal disini?" tanya Rin.

"...". Tidak ada balasan dari seorang pun. Dia pun langsung nyelonong masuk ke itu rumah kek maling aje, maling jemuran.

Rin mulai melakukan kegiatan rumahan (?) seperti masak, nyuci piring, nyuci baju. Rin pun mulai bersenandung kecil

Nyeri Nyeri Nyeri moal bisa diubaran

Cicilalang sosorodotan

Aya ucing dikarungan

Sorong ke kiri

Sorong ke kanan

Eh tumanini encat encatan

Tiba-tiba author Shana pun dateng.

"Duh, nasib menjomblo ya Rin" kata author yang kecehh sambil menepuk punggung Rin.

"Iya. Tapi kan bentar lagi aku dapet pasangan! Daripada author" kata Rin songong. Author Shana memberi deathglare ke arah Rin dan ngacir.

"Hey kamu siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang berbadan pendek dan perwajahannya (?) mirip Rin. Namun dia seorang laki-laki.

"Wah...jangan-jangan dia maling jemuran yang dirumah kite. Ya gak sob?" tanya seorang kurcaci yang bernama Ted.

"Namaku Rin(so). Maaf aku nyelonong masuk kesini. Aku bukan maling kok" kata Rin memohon-mohon ampe nyium kaki tu kurcaci yang mirip dengannya (read: Len XD).

"Bagaimana kau bisa nyasar kesini?" tanya si kurcaci bernama Kaito (?) (Kaito kan tinggi. Kok jadi shota? XD #DigorokKaito).

"Aku diusir oleh ibu tiriku. Bolehkah ku menumpang disini?" tanya Rin memohon-mohon lagi.

"Boleh. Tentu saja boleh" kata 4 kurcaci lainnya yang unknown species.

"Terima kasih!" timpal Rin bersemangat.

"Laper nih" kata seorang/sesosok kurcaci bernama Len.

"Makan aja nyok. Makanannya udah aku buatin. Ala sep Rin(so)" kata Rin polos. Mereka semua mengangguk dan memakan masakan buatan Rin

~Skip Time~

Sudah cukup lama Rin tinggal di rumah 7 kurcaci itu. Dia merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Diistana, ratu yang bernama Miku sedang bolak balik kek setrikaan blon panas. Beberapa hari ini, Miku selalu minta tolong Mbah/Eyang Google untuk mencari keberadaan Rin. (Yaelah, kalo kangen sama Rin kenapa harus ngusir? ckckck). Disebuah situs corethentaicoret, dia menemukan informasi keberadaan si pita kelinci itu. Disebutkan bahwa Rin tinggal disebuah hutan dan Rin mendapat peringkat 1 wanita tercantik didunia versi majalah Trubus. Karena takut tersaingi kecantikkannya, maka Miku mencari cara jahat agar Rin musnah dari dunia ini. Ha ha ha.

~Esok Hari di pagi yang amat cerah~

Rin sedang menyapu halaman diluar rumah (yaiyalah!). Ia di kagetkan dengan suara seseorang

"Cu, kashani nenek cu" kata nenek itu yang ternyata adalah Miku yang sedang menyamar.

"Nih nek. Ada 2.000" kata Rin sambil memberi nenek itu selembar uang kertas.

"Nenek bukan pengemis cu. Nenek cuman minta, eneng beli apel ini. Apelnya masih seger buger lho" kata nenek itu.

"Buktinya apa nek?" tanya Rin. Nenek berjubah itu membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan otot tangannya yang besar dan kuat kayak Ad* Ray. Rin hanya ber-OH-ria dan membeli apel itu.

"Mana nek apelnya? Kok gak dikasih? Uangnya kan udah! Jangan-jangan ini penipuan bermodus dagang! Lapor ke polisi ahh" kata Rin panjang luebar ampe mulutnya berbusa gara-gara nelen r*nso 2 bungkus.

'Kepo banget ni anak' gumam nenek itu dalam hati. "Nih apelnya. Sabar dong" sambung nenek itu sedikit kesal. Rin pun memakan apel itu.

"Nek, kok aku baek-baek aja ya nek?" tanya Rin. Author KECEplosan pun dateng.

"Woy! Harusnya abis makan ni apel elu langsung pingsan alias sekarat!" kata author Shana sambil ngegeplak Rin pake kertas naskah.

"Sekarat? Emang aku besi ya?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya yang akhirnya dihajar oleh author.

"Terus pas Rinny pingsan, nenek itu berubah jadi Miku!" kata author. Author gak pergi tapi ngawasin 2 anak kecil itu dari belakang.

BRUKKKK!

"Aw...Ittai!" kata Rin.

"Harusnya elu pingsan!" kata author Shana meNASIhati. Rin pun pingsan dalam derita #eaeaeaea. "Nek, kok gak berubah jadi Miku?" sambung author.

"Ini nenek beneran cu. Miku siapa cu?" tanya nenek itu. Author hanya mengeluarkan bola matanya (?) maksud saya memutar bola matanya. Nenek itu berubah menjadi Miku.

"Rasakan itu, RIN(so)! Ha ha ha" teriak Miku sambil cengengesan geje. Miku pun pergi meninggalkan Rin yang terbujur kaku disana.

"Putri Rin telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk sementara! Huwaaaa" tereak seorang kurcaci shota bernama Len.

"Kok sementara?" tanya si kurcaci tinggi bernama Kaito.

"Kan entar die idup lagi" timpal Len polos. Semua hanya ber-OH-ria. Mereka menangis histeris menangisi Rin.

"Idupin lagi aja. Panggil dukun beranak!" kata Ted dengan polsnya.

"Astajim, Ted! Emangnye Rin mau lahiran?" kata Len yang mendadak alim gegara dinesehatin author KECEplosan ini

"Ya, siapa tau aje si" ujar Ted sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang berkutu karena udah 1 taun gak keramas #Gubrakkk.

~Skip Time~

Singkat cerita, ada seorang pengeran bernama Mikuo yang nyasar kayak anak ilang ke hutan ini. Ia menemukan sebuah peti mati berisikan seorang putri yang sangat cantik (Backsound: Cherrybelle(k) – yu ar byorefol/biutipul). Ia bertanya kepada kurcaci disana.

"Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo kepada si kurcaci shota bernama Len.

"Putri Rin diketek maksud saya dikutuk oleh seorang ratu jahat bernama Miku" jelas kurcaci Len panjjang lebar ampe mulutnya busaan karena nelen rinso 2 bungkus.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukannya?" tanya Mikuo kepo.

"Harus ada seseorang yang menciumnya" kata kurcaci Ted keceplosan. Mikuo hanya mengangguk pelan dan perlahan mencium (kening woy kening!) Rin yang terbaring kaku karena sekarat kek besi. Rin pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau kenapa nona?" tanya Mikuo. "Dengar-dengar kau sekarat ya?" sambung Mikuo kepo.

"Sekarat? Aku hanya ngantuk. Begadang nonton bola, M*nchester United vs B*rcelona. Jadinya pas nyapu tidur dulu bentar. Eh, tau-taunya dikira sekarat" kat Rin kaget. Semuanya hanya sweatdrop. Mikuo pun pergi ke negeri antah berantah

The End of the world

A/N: Entah bener atau tidak itu lirik lagu Sule – Cicilalang. Itu sih yang author denger aja ._.

Review Please ^^

V

V

V


End file.
